Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP or multifunction machine) including at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses typically include a control panel, and the control panel is disposed to be easily accessed from above or a front side of a body of the image forming apparatus (hereinafter “apparatus body”) by users for usability and operability. To improve operability of the control panel, there are mechanisms to make the angle of the control panel variable.
Similarly, sheets of recording media on which images are formed, consumables, and replaceable components are disposed to be easily accessed from above or the front side of the apparatus body by users. In this specification, consumables include replaceable components and units. To pursue ease of operation, various ingenuities are tried.
The size of the control panel is currently increasing because a display portion thereof increases in size due to increases in information displayed, adoption of a touch panel, or the like. On the contrary, compact image forming apparatuses are preferred.